Cokelat
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: Karena Toushiro harus sabar dengan tindak-tanduk Rukia saat ini. Yah, namanya juga sedang hamil.


"Rukia, kurasa kau harus mengurangi sedikit konsumsi cokelatmu."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau tentu tahu kalau cokelat yang berlebihan itu tidak sehat dan juga mengandung banyak lemak, jadi—"

"—kau mengataiku gendut? Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

Air mata mulai menyusuri pipi mulus Rukia. Kedua tangannya yang semula memegang dua bungkus cokelat mendadak menjatuhkan makanan tak berdosa itu ke lantai. Wanita itu membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras.

Toushiro hanya bisa tercengang. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan tanpa sadar membulatkan mulutnya.

"Rukia!" panggilannya tidak digubris oleh si pemilik nama, yang malah menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit bantingan.

Sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya, Toushiro bergumam, "Kenapa wanita hamil susah sekali diajak bicara?"

* * *

**Cokelat by Hayi Yuki**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Decided to write this fic after I saw my fanfic folder on my laptop and, wow, I miss writing so much**

* * *

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan Toushiro Hitsugaya? Sebagai salah satu dari pemegang jabatan kapten di Gotei 13, tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak mengenal lelaki berambut putih tersebut. Tampan, cerdas, berbakat, dan memiliki jabatan yang tinggi menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa _shinigami _ini sangat terkenal diantara rekan-rekan sesama _shinigami_. Dan bagi yang pernah berinteraksi ataupun mendengar cerita dari orang lain tentu tahu bahwa kelemahan sang _shinigami _tampan ini mungkin adalah sifatnya yang dingin dan tidak tertarik untuk bergaul dengan orang lain.

Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk mengetahui fakta kalau sedikit sekali orang yang bisa dekat dengan Kapten Es tersebut. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak hati perempuan yang dipatahkan oleh Toushiro, meski ia sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mematahkan hati anak orang. Salah sendiri menaruh hati pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak sungkan untuk memerintahkan Takezoe agar menyingkirkan cokelat dan hadiah yang ia terima setiap kali hari Valentine datang.

Wakilnya Rangiku Matsumoto, _shinigami _cantik yang hobi bergosip itu bahkan pernah iseng menyebarkan gosip kalau kaptennya adalah seseorang yang aseksual, tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis dan bahkan sesama jenis. Tentu saja ini berimbas pada dibekukannya setengah badan Rangiku dan wanita itu harus rela mengerjakan laporannya dibawah ancaman Hyourinmaru.

Untungnya, gosip itu segera sirna tatkala Kapten Hitsugaya yang angkuh dan dingin itu mendadak menghampiri wakil kapten divisi tiga belas Rukia Kuchiki yang tengah bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya Renji Abarai dan mencium bibir sang gadis di depan khalayak. Ulangi, mencium Rukia Kuchiki di depan umum!

Dari situlah akhirnya muncul gosip baru bahwa Kapten Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Wakil Kapten Rukia Kuchiki sudah menjalani hubungan _backstreet _selama 10 tahun lamanya—_well, _hanya 2 tahun sebenarnya—dan akan menikah sebentar lagi. Untuk bagian yang ini kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja karena sebenarnya fokusnya bukan di bagian ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu, Taichou?" Rangiku—pelaku gosip aseksual beberapa tahun lampau—tak kuasa menahan penasaran ketika kaptennya masuk ke ruang kerja dengan ekspresi kusut.

"Rukia," tidak peru menjelaskan banyak hal pada Matsumoto, cukup satu kata itu dan Rangiku langsung paham.

Toushiro duduk di meja kerja dengan desahan lelah. Ketika ia berangkat kerja tadi, suasana di rumah masih tetap tegang. Boro-boro mencium pipinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Rukia saat Toushiro akan bekerja, wanita itu bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada suaminya yang terang-terang berjalan di sebelahnya sewaktu keluar rumah.

Padahal yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperingatkan Rukia agar jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat. Dan apa katanya tadi? Gendut? Astaga, Toushiro yakin pilihan katanya tidak menyinggung sedikit pun tentang bentuk tubuh Rukia—yang memang sedikit berisi—dan istrinya itu langsung _mewek._

"Namanya juga wanita hamil, apalagi Rukia masih memasuki trimester pertama, dimana hormonnya masih meledak-ledak," rasanya baru kali ini Rangiku memberi wejangan yang bijaksana.

Iya, Toushiro tahu itu. Wakil Kapten Kotetsu yang kala itu memeriksa kandungan Rukia juga sudah mengatakannya, kalau Toushiro harus bersiap-siap dengan segala tingkah laku Rukia yang akan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi meski ia sudah bersiap-siap, Hitsugaya tetap tidak menyangka kalau Rukia akan menjadi _moody _separah ini.

"Ia kira aku mengatainya gendut," ucapnya.

Alis Rangiku terangkat. Oke, masalah sepele yang tidak boleh disepelekan, mengingat yang terlibat adalah ibu hamil dengan hormon yang berbahaya dan pria dingin yang tidak cakap dalam menangani hormon istrinya.

Toushiro menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada kursi, membiarkan kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit. Alih-alih melihat warna putih polos plafonnya, justru wajah Rukia yang terbayang di kepala. _Shit, he loves her so much that it also hurts him to see her crying like today._

Rangiku yang melihat kesempatan untuk meninggalkan sementara pekerjaannya beringsut mendekati Toushiro. "Mau kuberi saran, Taichou?" ia bertanya riang.

Dan perlukah Rangiku diberitahu jika Toushiro sudah hapal luar kepala kebiasaannya ini? Dengan segera kapten termuda itu melirik garang.

"Matsumoto, kerjakan laporanmu. Sekarang!"

Kaki Rangiku yang tinggal selangkah lagi mencapai meja kerja Toushiro berhenti bergerak. Ia cemberut.

"Ah, kau ini tidak seru sekali!"

Bibir tipis Toushiro menyimpulkan senyum kecil. Berapa banyak orang yang sudah ia buat kesal hari ini?

Rangiku kembali duduk di kursinya, menarik salah satu lembar laporan dengan kesal hingga kaptennya yakin kertas itu pasti lecek. Puas melihat Matsumoto yang mulai fokus ke pekerjaannya, Toushiro mulai menekuni kertas yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Taichou?" belum semenit bekerja, Rangiku kembali bersuara.

"Hm?"

"Siang nanti pulang saja, berbicaralah dengan Rukia. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan laporannya."

Yah, meski Rangiku itu suka sekali keluyuran dan kabur dari pekerjaannya, Toushiro akui tidak ada _shinigami _lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi wakil kaptennya sebaik Matsumoto. Rangiku memang dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

Rukia tengah mengaduk sup daging yang ia masak ketika sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Tidak perlu membalikkan badan untuk tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro.

Lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala Rukia.

"Aku melarangmu makan cokelat berlebihan bukan karena kau gemuk, tetapi karena semua yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Sesekali tidak apa-apa, tetapi jangan sering-sering," Toushiro tidak yakin apakah ia sudah mengambil langkah yang benar, tetapi ia merasa harus memberitahu Rukia apa maksud dari ucapannya semalam. Sepele memang, tapi Rukia harus tahu.

Rukia tidak mengucapkan apapun, yang membuat Toushiro merutuki diri sendiri. _Apa ia salah bicara lagi?_

Tapi kemudian didengarnya tawa pelan Rukia. "Aku sudah tidak marah, Toushiro. Kau tahu, hormonku akhir-akhir ini memang membuat perasaanku suka berubah drastis. Jangan khawatir, tenang saja," wanita itu mematikan kompor. Toushiro langsung menyingkir, tahu istrinya akan menuang sup ke dalam mangkuk.

Wanita itu lalu mengelus perutnya lembut. "Hei, ayahmu khawatir kalau aku masih marah padanya. Padahal itu tidak benar, kan?" ia kembali tertawa, menatap wajah terkejut dan heran Toushiro dengan manik ungunya.

Toushiro masih berdiri di samping kompor, terkejut terheran-heran. Tiga detik kemudian ia menampilkan seringai tipis dan melangkah mendekat, bikin tawa Rukia hilang.

"Kau memang jago sekali membuatku khawatir, ya," Toushiro menarik tubuh istrinya dan duduk manis di kursi meja makan, memangku Rukia yang kini wajahnya sudah merah.

_Even after she spent years with him, she still had her face going red._

Peduli amat dengan sup daging yang sebentar lagi berubah dingin, Toushiro hanya ingin sekadar menunjukkan kalau ia amat sangat sayang pada Rukia.

* * *

**A/N : **Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis (dulu karena sibuk mau ujian masuk univ, sekarang karena setelah masuk jadi makin sibuk haha) akhirnya mencoba nulis HitsuRuki lagi. Maaf ya kalo gaya penulisanku jadi makin hancur, udah lama nggak buka word buat nulis sih. Biasanya ya buka buat nugas hehe.

Ditunggu reviewnya!


End file.
